This project is concerned with the effects of stresses, coping procedures, and enduring personality dispositions on psychological and health outcomes. One study investigates sex differences in life stress, personality, and subjective well-being; a second seeks to identify psychologically meaningful dimensions in MMPI responses from CAD patients and to predict from these dimensions the presence and severity of CAD as measured by coronary arteriography; a third measures personality through interviews and projective tests; a fourth utilizes longitudinal data to examine age-related constancy or changes in personality and personal adjustment; the fifth examines the effects of life event stress, personality, and biomedical status on health perceptions and illness complaints.